Mawrak Teer
Mawrak Teer Former Warlord of the Brood of Zergata, Scourge of the Outer Rim Territories, Captain of the Vanix II - Recon Command Battle Group Lambda History Mawrak Teer, born on the Gran colony work of Malastare, was born into a very large family. He was the third of eight children. It is no secret that life on Malastare was hard, and from birth Mawrak was brought up by his parents to be a fighter, a survivor. His parents were both merchants, working for various companies on Malastare. As a result, Mawrak was exposed to space flight at an early age. When he was of age, he enrolled in Malastare's planetary defense force. Even though Malastare was a small world, it had a sizable population, and a large defense force. Traning was difficult, and took several years. Mawrak was trained in unarmed combat and various forms of armed combat. He also excelled in flight training, as he had been exposed to it by his parents. After his training, Mawrak was assigned to the planetary investigation unit. He was there for several years before joining the main stream defense force as a pilot and security officer. For years he remained on Malastare, but felt he could be doing more. He eventually resigned, and purchased a small ship with what money he could and travelled the stars for several years trading. He would find himself, later, joining a group of smugglers out on the Rim, who eventually merged into a group of Pirates who pillaged small ships and convoys on the Rim. After attending a smugglers meeting in orbit of Corellia with the Patient Revenge, a number of Republic starships jumped into the system and forced the Revenge out. They followed it into the Byss system, where it was disabled and they proceeded to board it. All aboard were killed when the Republic military boarded the ship, and captured it. Brood of Zergata After several years of privateering and pirating out on the Rim, Mawrak sought out adventure of his own. He found himself on Ord Mantell, dealing with General Cerebra Zergata and his clan. Mawrak had ample experience commanding pirate ships out on the Rim, but Zergata thought it was prudent to put him to the test if he wanted to join the Brood. The General ordered Teer to take command of a fighter squadron, and engage pirates in the system that were terrorizing local traders. Mawrak had no issue engaging the pirates, and forcing them from the system. The General, pleased with Teer's performance, appointed Mawrak Teer as as an officer within the Brood, and to command the Supernova cruiser Patient Revenge. Since taking control, Teer has engaged in several battles out on the Rim. He has taken on the title of Warlord since then, and has several plans in the works with the Brood. Recent Events After faking his death at Byss, and defecting to the Republic, Mawrak Teer assumed the name 'Travar'. Working closely with the Mon Calamari, he acted as an advisor and expert on Brood affairs. After the death of Cerebra, Mawrak Teer 'reappeared', as a Captain of the Recon Command in command of the Vanix II. Rumors have it that he owns property on Rustio, but that has not been confirmed. Personality Very little is known about Mawrak Teer. Several who have worked with him in the past have stated that Teer is difficult to read. At any given moment, especially under pressure, it is difficult to determine what he is thinking and how he will act. Character Logs An Unlikely Meeting | Warlord's Command - Invasion of Hoth Category:Archived Characters